Winter's Mark (Volume 1)
by TracingSkylines
Summary: In the small town of Arcadia, a string of incidences leave the residences on edge. Zeke Overland uncovers abilities that were sealed inside him his whole life. Alongside these abilities, he gains new friends, allies, and enemies. His once normal life is about to become anything but. (Takes place during TW Season 1)
1. Intro and OC Contest

Hey, all!

I'm Sky, and welcome to my Teen Wolf Project. I'm so psyched to start on this! I've had this idea brewing in my head since I first started watching Teen Wolf back when it first aired, but I was so busy writing other stories, I never got around to it. So, I decided to get it out of the way!

And, as a special little thing, this will be a SYOC contest. This first story in the series will take place during Season 1, maybe even 2, of Teen Wolf in a separate town. I decided to do this because I didn't want to basically recap the entire series but with my own OC thrown in there. Like others, he'll be integrated into the story, naturally.

So, the template of the character is below with my OC as a model. Hope this turns out well! Thanks!

* * *

 **Name** : Ezekiel "Zeke" Shields

 **Age:** 16

 **Born:** 01/01/1997

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexual Orientation** : Bisexual

 **Ethnic Background:** Spanish, Greek, Nigerian, Filipino

 **Appearance/Physical Description:** 5'9, short dark brown hair, dark eyes, tan skin, lean and muscular build

 **Species:** (I'll leave this as a mystery) Feel free to put human, werewolf, or any supernatural creature you can think of. Also mention whether or not they were born this way or turned.

 **Personality in a few words** : Sympathetic, gentle, loyal, protective, determined

 **Interests/Hobbies:** Parkour, Photography

 **Family:** Father - (Leaving it as a mystery), Mother - Isabella Shields - Words as a Nurse

* * *

I think that about covers it! Leave your character as a review!

Thanks again!


	2. OC Contest Results - 1

"My parents are needed elsewhere," a girl with dark brown hair wistfully stated. She sat with one of her closest friends on a rock sitting on top of a cliff, looking out over a sea of trees. The sun was setting, casting its creamy orange glow across the baby blue skyline.

"No questions asked."

"So ends another Summer of A n' Z," the boy next to her replied, giving her a slight nudge. He had short black hair and caramel tan skin. His eyes were a chocolate brown. His boyish face was downcast with sadness.

"But definitely not the last," she smiled, her light brown eyes cast outward. "And plus, we have technology," she flashed him her phone and winked, which made the boy feel better.

"Well, I gotta go," she got up, wiping off her pants. "I have to finish packing."

The boy followed suit and said, "Until next time?"

"Until next time," she nodded, giving him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Zeke."

"I'll miss you too, Allison."

* * *

This was just a little preview of **Episode 1: Mark of Winter.**

 **Main Character OC Results are below:**

1\. Dane Bishop

\- Role Skye has assigned: Best Friend

\- Creator: **HeartandSoul17**

\- Species: Human

2\. Kari Watanabe

\- Role Skye has assigned: Best Friend

\- Creator: **WonderGirlBri1996**

\- Species: Human, at first (Wishes to be kept a secret)

* * *

 **Don't click away!** There's still a chance to get your character into the series! How? By resubmitting as a Recurring Character. If you would like to change anything about your character, this is your chance to do so.

Tip:

\- Make your character stand out! - Many submissions had the species, "witch" or "banshee" in common. The two winners of the Main Character slots sent me ideas that were completely unique!

So, update your OCs, send me a PM with a new submission and then review this chapter letting me know that you've entered.

Thanks!


	3. 1: Mark Of Winter

"My parents are needed elsewhere," a girl with dark brown hair wistfully stated. She sat with one of her closest friends on a rock sitting on top of a cliff, looking out over a sea of trees. The sun was setting, casting its creamy orange glow across the baby blue skyline.

"No questions asked."

"So ends another Summer of A n' Z," the boy next to her replied, giving her a slight nudge. He had short black hair and caramel tan skin. His eyes were a chocolate brown. His boyish face was downcast with sadness.

"But definitely not the last," she smiled, her light brown eyes cast outward. "And plus, we have technology," she flashed him her phone and winked, which made the boy feel better.

"Well, I gotta go," she got up, wiping off her pants. "I have to finish packing."

The boy followed suit and said, "Until next time?"

"Until next time," she nodded, giving him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Zeke."

"I'll miss you too, Allison."

 **~3 Weeks Later~**

"No more moping!" A jovial voice shook Zeke out of his haze. Zeke had taken a bit too long to change out of his soccer gear and was still standing half naked in the boys locker room of Arcadia High School.

"Dane, stop!" Zeke pleaded with light fits of laughter. Dane was lightly hitting and pouncing on his friend, trying to get him to cheer up. Dane stood about half a head taller than Zeke at well above six feet. He had short dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes. He had a fair complexion, a bit lighter than Zeke's and had a more chiseled and mature face and body.

"I'm not gonna stop until my best friend lightens up!" Dane had Zeke in a bear hug from behind, easily lifting him into the air.

"Okay, okay, consider me lightened! Now get off!"

The sound of the door opening was followed by a female voice calling, "Get a room, you two!"

"Already have one!" Dane shot back. "No one's here, Kari. Just come in!"

Kari replied, "And drown in that sea of filth? Yeah, no thanks."

Dane said, "Come on, dude. Kari's waiting. You know how she gets."

"Alright, alright," Zeke wiggled out of Dane's grip. "Just let me put my stuff on. You know how much I hate the cold."

* * *

"Remind me one more time," Zeke sighed, sitting in the back of Kari's Mini Cooper, "why're we driving toward the woods?" The three passed by a woman in her mid 40s putting up "Missing Persons" flyers. The woman was Spanish, with caramel brown skin, dark eyes, and coal-black hair.

"That's the fourth this month." Zeke continued. "That's Isabelle Rojas, Rachel's Mom." Over the past month, Arcadia, Connecticut had been subject to four disappearances, each teenagers from the local public High School. Needless to say, the citizens were on edge.

Kari looked into the rearview mirror and grinned, "There's gonna be a meteor shower tonight. Clear skies tonight." Zeke perked up. He did like watching celestial events. He was especially excited for...

"And besides," Dane said, "The eclipse is coming up soon too!" The eclipse. The first American Solar Eclipse to take place in nearly a century. "I can see you're excited," Dane teased, "Nerd."

"Dork," Zeke shot back, grinning and staring out the window. The three sat in silence as Kari continued to drive. The boy absentmindedly began to hum a lullaby tune he's known all his life, one that was all-too-familiar to his best friends. They liked the way it sounded, so they never asked him to stop. In no time, the three arrived at the clearing to set up.

"Come on, it's starting!" Dane called, throwing a marshmallow at Zeke. He was still setting up a small campfire, but it proved to be quite the challenge.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Zeke protested as he fidgeted with the sticks. He, unfortunately, could not seem to get the sticks to heat up properly. It also didn't help that he was shivering profusely.

Kari laughed, got up and knelt by Zeke. "I'll do it." She took the sticks in her hands and, in no time at all, had a modest fire going.

"Show off," Zeke jokingly muttered as he walked toward Dane. The three sat around the fire, staring at the stars dotting the sky.

"Do you guys, ever like, feel as if you're meant for something bigger?" Zeke asked out of the blue. This peaked Dane and Kari's interests.

Kari asked, "How do you mean?"

"I mean, do you feel like there's something inside of you that's... I guess, yearning for something and you don't know what it is?"

Dane laughed, "I yearn for a girlfriend. Does that count?"

"Dork!" Zeke laughed, pegging his friend in the face with his marshmallow. "That's not what I mean."

"You mean like destiny?" Kari asked, bringing the conversation back.

"I guess," Zeke shrugged his shoulders, unsure. "I'm stuck somewhere in the middle of Destiny and Free Will."

"Yo, Socrates. It's starting." Dane pointed at the sky as a shooting star raced across their field of vision and the three stayed silent, making their secret wishes.

 _"I wish..."_ Zeke thought, _"I can find out why I'm here."_

A wolf's howl, followed by a girl screaming, shook them back into reality. The three darted up, looking around in fear. Zeke felt himself shiver violently before letting out an involuntary breath. His outward breath was visible, like steam, against the suddenly chilled atmosphere. On instinct, Zeke somehow knew that danger was close at hand.

"Stay close," Zeke whispered to his friends as they slowly crept through the trees. The sound of the wolf's howl made them stop in their tracks.

"I didn't think wolves lived in this part of Connecticut," Dane said, shivering with fear.

Kari pointed out, "They shouldn't be here at all."

"Help me!" A girl's voice called out. "Someone!" This made the three immediately dart forth to rescue the person in distress. When they arrived, a girl about their age was sprinting at full force. She had tan skin, chestnut brown hair, deep green eyes, and wore a red hooded sweater.

"Hey, hey!" Dane caught her in his arms, trying to get her to calm down. His sturdy physique, from years of Rock Climbing, was providing enough physical contact to get the girl to calm down.

"Please, talk to me. What's up?"

The girl calmed down somewhat, but her voice still had an edge to it. "Its after me! It killed my family! Please, don't let it touch me!"

"Wait," Kari came up to the girl and pulled her hoodie down. The three gasped.

Zeke recognized the girl. "Rachel Rojas?"

Dane got a good look at her and his eyes widened. "No way. Where've you been all this time?"

Before she could reply, the howling started again, this time louder than ever. Off about thirty feet away, a hulking wolf glared at them. Its eyes were bright blue and its teeth glistened in the moonlight.

"It's found me…" Rachel whispered before becoming hysterical once more. "It found me!" She shook herself from Dane's grip and ran off, disappearing into the night.

"Rachel!" Kari called out, but it was already too late.

"Guys…" Dane trailed off. Zeke felt a wave of shivers course down his spine, making his body tense up. "We have to run."

However, the three couldn't move; they were frozen in place. That is, until the wolf actually started to charge at them. This snapped out of it and they sprinted away. They didn't know where they were going, all they cared about was getting away from their attacker.

After minutes of running, the three burst through the foliage and looked around. They were on a small cliff, hanging over the river that ran on the outskirts of town.

"Great. We're stuck," Dane muttered dejectedly. He knelt down, trying to get a gauge on the drop. "That's a long way away."

Kari shouted, "Look out!" But it was too late. The wolf came out through the trees and headed straight for them. Without thinking, Zeke pushed Kari and Dane in opposite directions, away from danger. He and the wolf then tumbled off the cliff and into the ice cold river below.

"Zeke!" The two shouted. The boy, however, would not resurface.

Zeke thrashed around, reaching out in the cold, wet darkness. He was full blown panicking and couldn't think clearly. He resisted letting his lungs take in the chilled water, but they were burning, aching for relief. From out of nowhere, the boy suddenly felt at home. The chilling cold comforted him and he had the feeling of something awakening inside him, like a piece of him had been… found.

His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he was easily able to see a few feet in front him. To him, it was as if he was in a dark cave, seeing via candlelight.

Before he could really get into touch with it, a strong hand reached through darkness and yanked his arm. Within moments, he was on the river bank gasping for air. A muscular figure was also gasping for air and was on his knees next to Zeke. The figure checked Zeke's breathing and let out a sigh of relief.

"Stay safe, man. It's dangerous."

Zeke couldn't see much of his savior's face, only that the man's eyes matched the same blue glow as the wolf's.

"Zeke!" Dane and Kari called, the sound growing closer and closer.

"Wait…" Zeke whispered as the figure trotted off back into the woods. "Wait…" Zeke slurred out before falling into unconsciousness.

"Zeke!" Kari got to her friend first, checking his pulse. "He's okay."

Dane sighed loudly, looked into the sky, and placed his palms on his forehead. "Thank goodness…"

"But we have to get him to a hospital just to be safe."

"Way ahead of you."

* * *

Zeke found himself floating in some sort of limbo. The space around him was a white haze and he couldn't quite move.

"You must prepare," a booming, strong voice echoed through the abyss. "You must prepare."

"For what?" Zeke replied softly, trying to make sense of things.

The space above him began to shift and swirl in a vortex of smoke before finally revealing impressions and images. The boy found himself staring at people fighting supernatural creatures, different cities burning and exploding, and finally, he saw himself standing as if he were ready of to fight. Next to him was someone who was very familiar, a man with glowing red eyes.

Across from the two was a figure wrapped in shadows. Zeke felt panic, fear, and confusion rush through him. He felt like he was having a nightmare and desperately tried to wake up.

"It is time, Zeke… Go now."

"Who are you?!" He demanded as the limbo space engulfed him in a bright, white light.

* * *

Gasping, Zeke shot straight up in a seated position. He found himself sitting in a hospital bed dressed in a gown.

"Woah… what happened?" He asked, still gasping for air. However, something was odd; the room was abnormally cold, as were his sheets. When he looked down, he felt his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. A layer of frost covered his bedsheets.

Panicking, he forced himself to suck in a breath of air. As he did, he felt all his senses go directly to eleven. He heard distant voices echoing from in the hospital and beyond, he felt the sensation of a breeze outside his closed window.

He could only describe it as "being connected." He looked around frantically, trying to understand and pinpoint all these new sensations, which made him grip his blankets tighter in his grasp. That was when he felt it, a sort of "release."

Looking down once more, he couldn't believe his eyes. The frost was coming from his hands and covering his sheets. A gasp at his door caught his attention.

Wide eyed and frozen, not literally, in place, was Kari. "Zeke…" she whispered, "Your eyes."

"What about them?" Zeke asked slowly.

Kari fumbled for her Iphone and held it up to Zeke's face. Zeke's irises, which were originally brown, were glowing a bright white with light blue accents. Within seconds, they faded back to normal. As his eyes faded back to brown, the frost on his blankets vanished and the room began to heat up again.

"What. The. Hell." Zeke spoke in disbelief.

* * *

Wanna hear Zeke's lullaby? Youtube: Jodie's Suite Piano Version


	4. 2: Changes

Here we go! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Arcadia High School, a moderately big school with hundreds of students per graduating glass, had just rung its warning bell. Despite the fact that many of his schoolmates rushed past his car to get to first period, Zeke remained in the driver's seat with his hands gripping his steering wheel. He took deep breaths over and over, trying to calm himself down.

However, the chilling memory of thrashing underwater set something off in him, making him jump in fear. Without warning, a thin layer of frost poured from his hands and covered his wheel.

"Oh no…" He whispered, studying his eyes in the mirror. Like before, his brown eyes were now bright white with an accent of blue. He squeezed his eyes shut and repeatedly hit his hands against his head, trying to make it stop.

"Zeke!" Came Dane's muffled voice, making him jump. Zeke turned to see Dane staring at him from the other side of the window. Quickly, Zeke turned to the mirror to find that his eyes were normal. Hands shaking, he rolled down the window.

"Hey, Dane… What's up?"

"We're gonna be late, that's what's up." Without delay, Dane opened the driver's door and yanked Zeke out of his seat. "Get your butt in gear!"

"I'm gearing! I'm gearing!" Zeke protested, barely grabbing his backpack out of the passenger side.

Zeke reached his first period class, English, and sat at the back of the room. He pulled his black beanie over his head and tried to keep a low profile. His teacher, Mr. Wilcox went through roll call.

Zeke's eyes were focused on his notebook when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking to his left sat Kari who had a worried expression on her face.

"We need to talk," she whispered.

"About?"

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, okay. But not here."

"I know just the place," she replied, adjusting her glasses, "meet me in the quad during free period."

Mr. Wilcox finished attendance and casually announced, "Okay, nerds. We're starting our unit on Fairy Tales, I know, exciting stuff. We'll be dissecting the universal themes present in stories from different cultures across history…"

* * *

The next few periods flew by Kari, but for Zeke, it was a different story. Everything seemed so new to him. As he walked through the halls, echoes of voices would pile up, blaring in his ears. On top of the voices were the numerous heartbeats of his schoolmates and the whirring machinery and electricity of the school itself.

Physically, he could feel the air around him shift in temperature ever so slightly whether it was minor shifts in the weather or the air around a person, the latter of which only made instinctual sense to Zeke.

He found solace in Kari when he found her in the quad listening to music.

"Okay, good." She immediately packed her things and stood up. "Follow me." The two walked through a crowd of students. They made their way around the back of the school, where the sports fields were, and approached a red door. Before they could get to it, however, a soccer ball collided with the wall in front of them, making the two jump.

They turned to see the sender of the ball, a rather attractive upperclassmen. He had a sturdy, built body standing at a little over six feet. His hair was short with a honey blonde hue. His onyx eyes combined with his confident snark gave him an air of cockiness.

"Hey, JV. Wanna pass it back to me?"

Zeke crossed his arms, holding back his anger. "Sure, Cooper. Why not?"

"Don't hurt yourself!"

"I won't." Zeke controlled the ball between his feet. Suddenly, he felt a burst of strength course through him. Grinning, he masterfully kicked the ball straight for Cooper with a bit too much power. The ball caught the guy off guard, making him dive out of the way. Still the ball sailed forth and right past the goalie, who also cowered in fear.

"Sorry bout that!" Zeke called out mockingly as Kari dragged him through the red door. The red door led to a series of hallways which eventually gave way to a black door. Opening it, Zeke found himself in a cozy room the size of a typical classroom.

The room was strung with Christmas lights, tables and couches made up the central area, and the walls were covered in newspapers, articles, photos, and sticky notes. The main white board at the "front" of the room was covered in notes.

"What is this place?" Zeke asked, looking at some papers he found on the nearest table. The top article read, "Lycanthropy."

Kari motioned around her, "This is what I like to call, the 'Observatory.' It was supposed to be for my club that… never came to be. Let's not go there. But I come here when I want to research."

Zeke felt confusion more than anything. He sifted through the articles, seeing things like, "Jersey Devil Spotted," "Legends of the Garuda," "Native American Myth: The Kanima."

He softly tossed the articles down and asked, "Research what… exactly?"

"The Supernatural!" Kari exposited. "There's something out there, I know it. You saw it!" She pointed to the white board and saw a school photo of Rachel Rojas and a drawing of a wolf.

"Rachel Rojas turns up randomly after being missing for days. Then she disappears again? You fall into the river with a wolf and it disappears. As soon as this happens, you wake up in the hospital with frozen bedsheets!"

She lifted a photo of Zeke's school picture, which admittedly made the boy cringe at seeing, and she placed it on the whiteboard next to the other photos. She then placed a sticky note with a black ? right next to Zeke's photo.

"Okay, okay, Kari… let's calm down. How do we know something's happening to me?"

Kari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Your eyes were white Zeke. Frost came from your hands, this isn't something we can just… ignore!"

"Fine, alright! I admit! I'm changing."

Kari took a breath and nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere." She rummaged through a pile of notebooks and found an empty one. "Alright, Zeke," she began taking a pen out of her messenger bag. "Tell me everything that's been going on since yesterday at the hospital."

Zeke sat down with her and folded his arms, trying to recall. "Well, my Mom told me that it's some sort of miracle that I got released so soon. She wanted me to stay and run some more tests, but I checked out normal."

"Right, go on."

"I can hear and sense things…"

"Hear and sense things?"

"Today in school," Zeke tried to describe, but struggled to get the words out. "Today in school I could hear… everything. Distant voices, electrical currents in the overhead lights… I could even hear the heartbeats of other people. And I can sense… changes in the air around people. Like, today, I felt the air around Kristen Spence… it was… heated. Not like, literally heated, but still heated, like she was angry."

He looked at Kari to check if she was following him, which she was. Intently.

"I found out that Ryan cheated on her with Dillon. I knew she was angry before I even heard the news!"

Kari took in a breath of disbelief. "Okay, wow. So like, what can you hear or sense now?"

"I can't control it, I…" Zeke suddenly stopped moving, feeling something within him get triggered. "I can hear…"

"Where are you, man?" Came Dane's voice, clear as day, but still distant. "We're about to get hammered."

"I hear Dane's voice. He's looking for me." Suddenly, it dawned on him. "What time is it?"

Kari checked her watch, "2:30."

"Crap! I'm about to be late for practice!" Zeke scooped up his bag and ran out of the Observatory. Kari called, "We'll finish this later! Text me!" Zeke began to run down the hall and Kari called, "Zeke! It's cold! Put on a sweater!"

He called back, "I feel fine!"

When Zeke left, Kari sighed. She looked down at her notes and walked back into the Observatory. She scribbled down in her notes under Zeke's name, "Potent tolerance to cold."

An idea struck her and she opened her laptop to start researching.

* * *

The blowing of the coach's whistle stopped the boys in their place. "Okay, guys," Coach Buckley instructed, "3 v 2 Drill." Buckley was a middle-aged woman with slightly wrinkled skin. She had lively peach skin that was slightly wrinkled. Her short brown hair had shades of gray in it. She wore an all black track suit and held a clipboard against her chest.

Dane and Zeke stood together in front of the goalie, Griffin, while the rest of the JV team lined up. Another whistle blow signaled for the drill to start.

The first trio dashed their way down the field, passing the ball between themselves.

"Spread out, cover ground," Dane commanded darting closer to the ball. Nodding, Zeke held back a little bit. Unfortunately, Dane got juked by the first attacker and had to sprint to keep up. It was too late. The ball went sailing across the 18.

Before it could cross halfway, the world seemed to slow down for Zeke, as if everything was moving in slow motion.

"No way," Zeke whispered to himself. Taking the opportunity, he dashed forward and intercepted the ball midair with his forehead, controlled it to the ground, and cleared it away.

"Nice one, Zeke!" Coach Buckley called out. "Next!"

"Dude, nice one!" Dane grinned, fist bumping Zeke. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

Zeke was just as surprised, "I know, something in the water?" He joked.

"Let's keep it rolling."

Zeke would openly admit that he was indeed a terrible soccer player… until he stopped the next trio. And the one after. And the one after that. He stopped every trio until the rotation was back at the top, bewildering everyone.

Practice, needless to say, ended on a high note for the boy.

* * *

"Z, you were killing it out there," Dane slapped his best friend's back as they stepped out of the locker room.

"I did alright," Zeke shrugged.

"I don't know what happened, dude, but you can make Varsity or even captain if you keep that it. Well," Dane teased, "You'd have to beat me to get to captain first. It runs in the family." Dane was easily the most skilled player on the JV, as his older brother Seth, a Senior, was co-captain alongside Cooper. Even his sister Bethany, who was Seth's twin, was captain of the girl's Field Hockey and Basketball teams.

Zeke shook his head, laughing, "Nope, nope, nope. Too much pressure. You want it? Have it!"

Dane put his friend in a friendly headlock and ruffled his hair. "This! Is why I love you, bro!"

"Dane! Stop! The hair, man. Please!"

A chill ran through the air, making Zeke's hairs stand on end. Dane quickly let go with a worried expression. "Z… you're so cold."

"Am I?" Zeke asked, nervously. "I feel fine."

"No, really," Dane pressed, taking Zeke's wrist and feeling the chill of his skin. "And... where's your sweater, dude? It's like 50."

"I'm fine, Dane, honest."

Dane wore a skeptical look, trying to dissect his friend's behavior, but his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from his sister.

Quickly, he said, "I… gotta go."

"Wait, Dane? We're supposed to study for Algebra II?"

Dane pressed his palms together in prayer, an apologetic gesture, and said, "I know, I know! But I really have to go. Family issue. Raincheck, bud. I'll text you!"

With that, he ran off, leaving Zeke behind. Shrugging and sighing, Zeke pulled out his phone and texted Kari to meet back up.

* * *

In the woods of Arcadia, a forest known as Silver Creek, a young, muscular figure sprinted through the woods. The figure was a boy, perhaps around 23 years of age, who had olive skin and brown hair. His emerald green eyes darted all over, looking out for danger. His clothes were slightly torn and bloody, his breath was severely uneven.

A dark figure burst from a batch of bushes, but the boy was able to flip the attacker on their back. Without a second thought, he dashed away again. His hearing told him that multiple footsteps were still trailing him, probably numbering around 10. Fear pushed him to pump his legs faster and faster.

He had to make it to the ravine.

The man finally made it past the trees and to the huge, 100 foot gap. Without a second thought, he leapt through the air, letting the cool air sail through his hair. He landed in a less-than-graceful roll on the other side. He looked back to see his pursuers stop at the gap.

He sighed, relief flooding through him.

However, his carelessness prevented him from sensing what was in front of him. The blade of a sword pierced his stomach, making him gasp. He didn't register the ripping pain until a few moments later when the attacker dug the sword deeper into him.

A boy with bright blonde hair slightly younger than him grinned in triumph. The boy with the sword had a muscular, slim build. He was tall, standing at over 6' and his ocean blue eyes had a malicious flare to them.

Swiftly, the boy's hand wrapped around the victim's neck and threw him against a tree.

He pulled the katana out of his victim's stomach and sheathed it.

A middle-aged man walked up next to the boy, a man who looked quite similar to him.

"Nice one, Seth. That's my boy." Dale Bishop turned around and motioned for another figure to join them.

"Thanks, Dad," Seth grinned. "I added a little Wolf's Bane to my sword. He's not going anywhere."

In a stern, yet kind voice, Dale said, "Dane? Do the honors and finish this Werewolf."

Dane, in Hunter's attire of a black jacket over a gray shirt, black jeans, and boots, stood next to his sister, Beth. His usual jovial expression was replaced by a blank one of uncertainty. He wielded his compound bow with shaky hands.

Beth rubbed his back in support. Despite being Seth's twin, she looked more similar to Dane, as she also had dirty blonde hair.

"It's okay," she encouraged, "I'm right here with you."

Nodding, Dane nocked an arrow into his bow and slowly skulked toward the wolf. He knelt down and whispered in a shaky scared voice, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"

Taking a deep breath, Dane pressed the compound bow against the Werewolf's forehead.

"I'll take away your pain, I promise," he whispered for only the wolf to hear.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Seth told his family as they walked away for their ally Hunters to clean up the body. "There's a new supernatural in town."

Dane's hears perked up, "Really?"

Seth nodded, "We don't know who or what it is. But our source is never wrong."

Bethany asked, "Well if it's never wrong, why don't we know who or what it is?"

Dale interrupted, explaining, "Our source is reliable only to a certain extent. Something mystical is interfering with the readings. That's why we're here to hunt."

Dane then asked the million dollar question. The answer, he already knew. "So, when we find them..."

Seth smacked his brother's back a little too hard with sadistic enthusiasm. "We kill them, obviously."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review!

Next on Winter's Mark:

Zeke's powers continue to expand while Kari races to find out exactly what he his, all while keeping the secret from an unaware Dane. Things take an unexpected turn when a mysterious man finds Zeke to open up his world to the Supernatural. A mysterious figure with overpowering magic makes an appearance.

Winter's Mark, Chapter 3: Unsteady


End file.
